Isabella Volturi?
by BitingBack.x
Summary: Edward left in New Moon, but little did he know Bella was pregnant with his baby, what will he do now when the Cullens visit Volterra and find 2 important people to them? How will Bella react to his return, and how will Edward react to fatherhood?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in it. That all belongs to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer!**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

* * *

It had now been three days since he left, the love of my life. How I wish I could say existence but now I realised that, that dream will never come true, I will always be Bella Swan forever human!!

I once again wondered down that familiar path, one I had ventured down many times in the past three days, it was the only way to remember him to get the freshest memory, but then again I suppose all I had to do was wait 9 months. That was the one thing I never had chance to tell Edward, I was pregnant with his child and now as I replay those heartbreaking words over in my head '_it will be like I never existed_' I finally realised that I will never get the chance to tell him.

Whilst in this trance of my thoughts I had neglected to notice that someone or something was following me, as I took another stride I faintly heard something behind me. I spun around and in an instance I was confronted by three magnificently beautiful people, just not the ones I had hoped to see.

Before me stood two men and a woman all dressed in billowing robes and staring intently at me with dark crimson eyes.

The moment of silence was broken with my gasp.

"Vampires!" I whispered under my breath but I knew they would hear.

Then a sly smirk spread onto the first males lips,

"Ahh so it is true, you know of our world, well we can't be having that can we?"

At that instant a shiver ran down my spine and goose bumps presented themselves on my arms.

"w-who…w-who, are you" I could barely get the words out as I stood like a statue.

The woman took a step forward; "we are Felix, Demetri and Jane, and we Bella are from the Volturi"

Again another gasp broke free from my lips.

The Volturi, at those words memories of that day in my house with Edward watching Romeo and Juliet came rushing back,

'_The Volturi are a family. A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family'_

"We're here to take you back with us, to Italy, we can't have you knowing all of our secrets and let you live as a human…..no, you will be coming with us."

And then at that moment I realised that I didn't even care, my life didn't matter anymore not without Edward in it, but I had to be strong, strong for the baby growing inside of me, the baby that was part of him, part of who we used to be. Happy.

"O.K. I'll go with you, j-just….j-just don't hurt my baby…his baby"

At that precise moment a look of shock crossed all three faces, and then in that second the motherly instinct buried somewhere deep inside of me, ran to the front.

I wound my arms protectively round my body.

Jane the first to compose here expression, walked forward and wrapped her arm around my back and walked me forward towards the others, and all four of us slowly approached the entrance to the forest, back towards the light, towards my future.

"Don't worry Isabella, we won't harm you, we wish to be friends….truly"

I didn't know weather to believe her or not, but I knew that now I had no other choice, I had to believe her, for the good of my sanity and if nothing else the good of my child.

"What about Charlie?" I asked in the strongest voice I could, unfortunately I think it came out as more of a choked question.

This time it was the other one who spoke, Demetri, and surprisingly it was in an almost comforting manner,

"He will be fine, he will believe you have left, gone back to Arizona, and he will not try to call Renee either. We have everything covered".

We were out in the dim early morning light now, although with it being Forks it was just fog.

I turned and took one last look at the house I now called home, the house in which I only spent a short time but would contain some of the happiest memories of my life. The memories of him, of us together and in love, or at least what I thought was love, obviously it didn't mean the same to him, **I** didn't meant the same to him, and that's what broke my heart. He didn't love me, he never loved me, and he would never love his child.

After one fleeting look I whipped my head back around and sat in the car, to start the rest of my forever, who knows maybe now it would be for eternity….just not the eternity I wanted!

* * *

**WOOP! First chapter finally written. I have been thinking about writing a fanfic for a while now and just never got round to it, but finally did it. I know it's not great but oh well lol. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Don't know how long till next chapter. But PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZING STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

I could hardly register what was taking place around me.

I could remember walking in to the forest, remembering my lost love, thinking how he will never get to meet his unborn child, and how the baby I was carrying will never get to meet its father. Its gorgeous, amazing, loveable father.

But then, it was if it was all a dream, or possibly a nightmare…I'm not really sure. I remember three people finding me, three breathtaking inhuman people. Vampires, what else? I always had a way of drawing in the supernatural.

Jane, Demetri and Felix. They told me they were from the Volturi and were taking me there. They also thankfully promised no harm would come of my child and for that, no matter what would happen from then on, I was forever grateful.

I recalled being walked to an airport and being strapped into my seat, then the drone of the engines as we took off into the wide skies.

But from then on…..nothing. I had no recollection of what took place.

I lay still like a perfect statue, and after recalling what I could, about what I had been through in what I could only guess was the last 24 hours, quickly, and yet extremely cautiously, I opened my eyes to view what I was about to encounter.

Deep purple walls surrounded me, flourished with the pattern of dark black flowers. I slowly sat up and scanned the room, black silky curtains, falling to the floor. Dark mahogany furniture placed in perfect alignment to the walls. A chest of draws with a gorgeous antique jewellery box and again black, candle holder, housing a rich purple candle perched on top of it.

I was sat on a warm rich purple chair and next to me was the bed. A steel bed frame, with yet again purple sheets on it. It was all immensely gothic, and yet at the same time…..gorgeous. The only thing I have ever seen that could contend with the Cullen's house.

Just as I had regained my senses to there full extent the door swung open, and in walked Jane. I stood up and before I knew what I was doing, ran over to embrace her in the biggest hug I could muster. I'm guessing it was just the relief of actually knowing to an extent where I was and who I was with. Someone I knew.

I pulled back from the hug and Jane looked at me with heart-felt eyes before she spoke;

"Do not worry yourself Isabella. No harm will come of you or your child here. We only want what's best for our extended family"

At this she gave me one of the most sincere smiles I had seen in a while.

"Come with me and I shall take you to meet our father, he is ever so nice but I hate to say it a little terrifying too" at this we both laughed, and I realised this was indeed the first sound I had made since arriving in this strange place. A place I could only assume to be Italy, or to be more precise, Volterra.

Jane grabbed my hand but by now I was used to the cold feel of her skin, having so long to adapt to his…..to Edwards. We fled down a dimly lit corridor and before I knew we had even moved further than a metre we were outside a large wooden door.

Jane pushed it open forcefully and led me to the centre of the room, where a man sat on a chair….no, wait, it wasn't a chair it was a, a, a thrown. Before I could put my thoughts together the old man spoke;

"Ahh Jane, our guest has awoken, well, I say guest but what I really should be saying is newest family member, but then again I guess that would be members, its not just you is it Bella?"

At this I wound my arms protectively around my torso, around my baby.

"No it is not just me" my voice barely squeaked out.

The man stood and gracefully strode over towards me. This time though I got a real look at his face, his skin it was not only pale like the Cullen's or like the three members of the Volturi I had this far meeten, no, it was different, it was translucent!

"I am Aro Bella, I hope we can become very close in time, but for now I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?" he asked me this is a truly kind tone. I wondered what Edward had been talking about when he had said they were not people to upset; they all seemed genuinely friendly and loveable…a family.

"Sure I don't mind at all Aro" this time the sounds I had made had conviction behind them and I was proud of that.

"Well I understand that you think you are pregnant and that one of us, a vampire I mean is the father, a Cullen in fact" he had a curious look on his brow.

I strode forward to meet him and was actually quite shocked at my actions.

"That is correct, and I do not think, I know and it is a Cullen, Edward" I looked down at this, now recalling again what had taken place not 5 days before.

"Edward? What happened, why was he not with you, and how did you know about us?" he took yet another step towards me

At the mention of his name I looked down, I had been thinking about it non stop for the past 4 days now, but to hear it out loud was different, it was final. Water clouded over my eyes and one solitary tear ran down my face.

At this to my great surprise Aro stood before me and wrapped his arms around me mumbling about not truly needing to know and how it didn't matter, that they would look after me now, my family, my new loving family.

I took one step back and gave him a thankful smile. He had a quizzical look to his face.

"Well that is different" he chuckled. This time he looked to Jane and his brothers, who I had just learned were named Marcus and Caius. I stood not really knowing what he was talking about.

"I can not read her, a surprise indeed" he chuckled once again, and the others all stood looking flabbergasted. I decided to forget about it, I would found out soon enough, I was staying here now, my new life…a better life.

I was then shown to my room and as it turned out it was the room I had awoken in. But this time it was full of my personal belongings. I was shocked how they got it all here and how they did it all so quickly, but then I remembered. The whole reason I was in this place, they were vampires. Something I had now surmised that I would be in 9 months.

Aro already thought of me as his daughter, he had told me so as I left the hall we had spoke in. Shouting that his daughter, his favourite daughter, had a talent, one he had never seen before and he only hoped his grandchild would be as equally magnificent.

I smiled as I thought of this. Grandchild. A baby. My baby. I could be happy here. Have friends, a family. So I may never have love, not love like I had shared in the last few months, but a different love. A love I could live with.

From then, as I lay under the covers and snaked on the food I had been given, I decided. Decided to let Forks and everything it held or previously held, including the Cullen's and especially Edward go.

I would always have a part of him with me in the person we had created together, and I would treasure them dearly, the only part of my love I can have. But I was ok with that, I had to be.

I would never see them again so why hold on? I drifted off to sleep coming to the conclusion that I wouldn't hold on. There's no point. I could finally be happy!

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY! I KNOW IT MAY NOT BE AS GOOD AS THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I ONLY HOPE THAT IT IS OK. :)**

**HOPEFULLY U WILL LOOK BACK AGAIN WHEN I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER AND LIKE IT ENOUGH TO READ THE REST WHEN I HAVE IT POSTED.**

**I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT IT IS ALL GOING TO BE ABOUT AND I KNOW WHAT YOU R ALL THINKING…WEN WILL EDWARD BE IN IT???**

**WELL HE SHOULD BE, IN ANOTHER COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AS I AM GOING TO SKIP FORWARD IN TIME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! EVEN IF IT'S NOT GOOD. WHAT CAN I DO BETTER??? WHAT DO YOU THINK???**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FABULOUS STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

* * *

It's been 3 months now since I arrived in Italy, my new home, to my new family.

And to say I was unhappy or lost in this new place, this new world would be a lie. Then again, I wouldn't be completely telling the whole truth if I said I was extremely 100% comfortable here. I was happy yes, but there was no denying that I missed my old life, some aspects of it anyway. I missed my friends, Angela, Ben my family Charlie, Renee and Phil I most definitely missed the Cullen's.

The big teddy bear Emmet, that crazy little pixie the calming effect of Jasper, my second set of parents Carlisle and Esme even Rosalie. And Edward…..well I found its best now if I just tried not to think about him, the way he made me smile just by the mention of his name, how he got my heart racing by the mere contact of his skin.

I put it all to one side and moved on.

I was now around 4 months along in my pregnancy and things weren't exactly how you would say normal.

For starters I looked about ready to pop, my stomach was huge but I couldn't keep my hands from circling where my baby lay, the most gorgeous baby that would walk the earth…the most important person to me.

Secondly, because since around the second month I felt pain like I had never experienced, even though I got the feeling that pretty soon the pain I would experience would be nothing compared to this, it was agonizing.

After about 3 days of it we discovered that it was in fact my baby kicking. And then right there was when it really hit me, there was a being growing inside of me.

It then continued and has ever since, I have broken a couple of ribs and have bruises all over my body, but its nothing I cant handle…I can do this…..its worth it….for the good of my baby….for the good of our family, not just the two of us but for the whole family…..the Volturi….my brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, and my father…Aro.

He told me to call him that after we had a really long heart to heart chat.

I finally opened up to him and Jane and told them my story, what happened between me and _him_ and ever since then we have been father and daughter, and Jane is the best sister I could have asked for.

I am the happiest I have been in a while.

So here I was now sitting in my room, sipping on the blood I had been drinking to keep the baby happy, with Jane sitting next to me, chatting away to me about some latest scandal and a job her brother Alec had gone on last week.

Jane had stopped going on missions to stay with me, and I really couldn't be more thankful to her!

It was just the normal routine, one we went through everyday, but then something changed….something felt….off.

The baby kicked harder than I had ever felt and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong? Oh my gosh, its time isn't it? The babies coming!!" she jumped up breathing in and out, suddenly she flew out of the room and returned in a matter of seconds with Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"Bella, Bella just breathe everything will be fine" they all kept chanting these words of encouragement to me, but it was no use I hardly knew what was going on, the pain was too much to handle.

Just then Aro reminded me of the plan we had made just days before

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I entered Aro's office like he had requested of me earlier in the morning. I cautiously pushed the door open and was greeted by a warm and welcoming smile._

"_Ahhh daughter, take a seat" I sat down slowly so as to calm the baby kicking me inside out._

"_I was wondering what you planned to do after the baby was born, you know we already think of you as family, but would you truly wish to be a complete part of us?, For you child to join us as well? I have been thinking and I have come to the conclusion that as your baby is half vampire she or he will also be immortal and so the question is would you want to be as well? It is completely your choice Bella" the sincerity in his voice brought tears to my eyes. He really did care!_

_With as much courage as I could muster up I answered _

"_Yes Aro, that is what I wish, I wish to spend eternity with my family" I looked up and gave him a smile that for the first time in a while reached my eyes._

"_Very well, I have come to the conclusion that it would be easier to do when you have the child and as we do not know when this will be or what it will entail because of the complications' we will let it take us where it may"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

That how we came to where we are now.

Me writhing in agony, while my family delivered my baby and finally shared the last part of me with them.

Immortality.

I wasn't really in the room, yes physically I was, but mentally I'm not really sure.

It felt as if I was in another place I wasn't really aware of what was going on. I felt them tear my skin to get the baby out. It was utterly murderous; I thought then and there I had died.

But then the thing that brought me back to the world to this universe…was the sudden shrill sound that filled the room.

Cries.

Cries from my baby.

I couldn't believe it, my baby was finally here. A smile filled my face as they lay the baby in my arms.

"Congratulations Bella. It's a girl!!!" Jane practically screamed at me and I could already imagine her dragging my little baby shopping when she grew.

"My little Elizabeth, Elizabeth Jane Volturi" I smiled at Jane as I said this. My best friend…no my sister stood with a look of pure happiness on her face and I'm sure if she could she would have been crying.

"After two important people in her life….her father's mother and her favourite auntie" these words managed to escape my lips before my eyes finally dropped and I screamed out in pain.

"It will be so much easier this way Bells, you didn't even see me do it. Don't worry we will take care of her you'll see he in three days child, so be strong you can do it"

I heard my father whisper these words to me, and then in that moment I knew I could do it. I could be strong; I would do it for my father sister and daughter. My new little baby girl.

At first the fire was more than I could handle, I thought I would fall under the flames and never resurface.

I thought nothing was worth this; nothing could free me from this torment I was in.

But then….then I remembered, Elizabeth she was the reason I was doing this, and she was the reason I would survive this. It was for her.

So instead of chanting for death, I was chanting for love. Love for my family but most of all, love for my little girl.

* * *

Slowly, and believe me it was excruciatingly slow, the fire began to dull, until at long last it didn't exist.

After what felt like million deep breaths until I thought it was ok to resurface, to begin my life in this new existence, I opened my eyes.

Nothing could have prepared me for this; I had never imagined anything like this.

The colours were soooo much brighter and everything was exceptionally more defined it was like nothing in my wildest dreams as I peered over I saw the sight that if I were human would have brought tears to my eyes.

My daughter staring straight at me sitting on my best friends lap, both with the biggest smiles plastered on their faces.

My lips curved into a crescent shape as I smiled in return.

This was the beginning of my new life, a better life with my little girl.

My Elizabeth Jane Volturi. And I would make sure to give her the best life possible.

The most loving, happy, joyful and amazing life that ever existed.

My first words to this life uttered from my lips

"Elizabeth"

* * *

**YAY FINALLY. THIS ONE TOOK A WHILE LONGER JUST COULDN'T THINK HOW TO START THE CHAPTER.**

**I HAVE ALSO BEEN SERIOUSLY BUSY WITH COURSEWORK. BUT I AM ALL DONE KNOW AND WAITING FOR THE HOLS.**

**DON'T KNOW IF IT'S ANY GOOD BUT I HOPE IT IS.**

**FOR ALL YOU EDWARD FANS OUT THERE, GOOD NEWS! I THINK HE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. NOT SURE HOW MUCH OF IT BUT HE SHOULD DEFINITYLY BE IN IT AS IT IS JUMPING AHEAD IN TIME.**

**THEN THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT WILL BE IN HIS POINT OF VIEW :)**

**SO PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY LOL.**

**HONESTLY THOUGH THE MORE PEOPLE REVIEW THE FASTER I GET IDEAS TO WRITE. THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**

**REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW - **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. THAT ALL BELONGS TO THE FABULOUS STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**2 years later**_

2 years. It's been 2 whole years since I had my little baby girl. My ray of sunshine. My reason for living, well…..existing.

It's also been two years of not just Aro but basically the whole Volturi's incessant begging for me to let them at least get in contact with, if not Edward, then at least Carlisle.

But I couldn't, he didn't want me, and I don't want that disappointment for my baby either, she deserved better, she deserved all the love in the world, not abandonment.

"Momma, momma! Come chase me! I wanna go and pick some flowers! Come on momma!" I chuckled to myself as Elizabeth ran up to me.

Her soft brown curls flowing in the wind as she ran and the bronze tints shone as she hit specs of light. Her fathers bronze tints. Not only his hair but his eyes…well what I imagined his eyes were when he was human, the most vivid pools of green, emerald, but with a crown of topaz swirling the pupils from the animal blood.

As I looked into those eyes I saw him again.

His gorgeous features. No matter how much or for how long I tried to get him out of my mind with this little one here, I finally acknowledged that, that was impossible. So I embraced it.

My gorgeous little girl will be 2 years old in 4 days and we will be having a huge party for her.

No matter how much I protested against it, it was no use, Jane and Heidi wouldn't hear of it.

So now the whole of our world are invited to celebrate along with us.

It going to be a bit of a shock for them though.

I mean not only is she half human- half vampire, but she also looks about 3 or 4 when we are claiming she is 2.

We concluded that it's just the vampire gene in her speeding everything up.

So here I am now looking into the eyes of the most important thing to me on the planet.

"Okay hunnie, but don't forget grandpa has guests arriving today so you've got to be calm and not run about so much k sweetie?"

I bent down to her level and plucked her from the ground earning a giggle and a peck on the check in the process.

"Sure mommy, but will I get to see gwamps later?" she inquired in the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

"I'll make sure of it" I gave her one reassuring smile, before she jumped down and dragged me behind her running and giggling to go faster.

She loved being out in the sun, the gardens especially where she can run around and see all the amazing flowers.

Uncle Marcus even gave her, her own part where she planted her own freesias.

They all loved her so much, and I couldn't be any more grateful to my family for it.

We skidded past the others all laughing at our youthful behaviour, smiling as we went past, shouting choruses of 'go on lizzie don't let your old mom win' this just made us laugh even more.

Finally we reached the gardens of the most lush green grass ever seen to man and the brightest and most splendid flowers.

As soon as we looked down I saw my skin sparkling.

The same sparkle I had seen on the love of my life all those years ago in our meadow.

The shock that spread through me that first time I saw it.

But unlike he expected, it just made me love him more.

Not that, that was even possible but it was. I just wish he felt it too. I obviously just tricked myself into thinking that maybe there was the remotest chance he did.

But I always knew, he was too good for me, how could I deserve someone that spectacular.

I have to be thankful to him though. Because although he broke my heart beyond repair, he gave me the one thing that keeps me sane.

That has made me who I am today. The person that is standing in front of me now, looking at me in a way, that if I was living would make my eyes tear with joy.

A look of pure adoration and love.

I bent down and gave her a soft motherly kiss. I could never love her enough.

She looked down at herself then to see her own sparkling skin.

It was nothing like me, or any other person in the family. But she did have some of my human genes in her and so it wasn't as bright as everybody else, but it still happened.

A breathtaking smile slid across her lips then, and she touched my hand, showing me her thoughts of comparing us and showing me that we were the same, forever the same.

"yes sweetie, your just like mommy" I gave her a sincere smile, willing myself not to bring the sadness to my face, as it was not me who gave her that shine but he father.

That was Lizzies gift though, she could show you her thoughts. She really is astonishing.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew past us, sending our dresses flying in the wind, I was wearing a white sundress that sat just on my knees and flip flops. I had sunglasses just for show of course and two necklaces, beads to go with the dress and then another.

One from Aro, on the anniversary of my arrival here.

It was a round silver circle on a chain. On the circle it had love written on it. He said it was to remind me that no matter what happened I would always have love in my life from so many different people, and if I ever doubted that I just had to look down and look at this necklace.

If I were human then I would have been moved to tears. Since that day I have never removed it from my neck.

I was planning one day maybe, when she turned 18, that I would do the same for her.

I never wanted my little princess to forget how much she meant to me and how much she should be appreciated.

But now she stood there smelling the sweet flowers looking as innocent as ever, with her green and pink sun dress flowing in the wind and her pink jelly sandals on her feet.

She really was the cutest little thing. The only difference between the two of us was that her heart shaped sunglasses were really needed, I never require for anyone to remind me just how fragile she is.

I guess now I do understand how Edward felt with all that time he spent with me.

Another thing I now understand was how he could sit and watch me sleep, I always wondered how he just sat that and watched me for hours on end without getting bored, but now….now I understood.

It's like nothing I can ever even begin to explain.

She just looks so peaceful and wholesome; as she lies there I have to ask myself how I got so lucky, how anything evil could exist in the same world as something so pure and innocent as her. My Elizabeth.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by that little angelic laugh.

I looked down and saw that Liz had hidden from me, I searched the area and soon spotted her behind her play house.

"Come on mommy, find me!!" she chuckled from her plot and jumped pack behind the tree when she saw me look at her. She stood there smiling brightly with a flower clutched into her hands.

"Ok Elizabeth, I'm coming!....oh wherever could that little girl be?" I tiptoed over to her emphasising the sentence I said as if I really had no idea. Her squeal increased.

"I just have….no…..IDEA" I jumped out from the other side and gathered her up in my arms spinning her round, her laughing again sped up and it was like music to my ears, and a grin appeared on my lips as I heard this.

As I wasn't paying attention she managed to jump out of my arms and run back towards the castle.

"Come on silly mommy, you'll never get me now!" her giggle again increasing.

I ran at human speed, so as to give her a little fun,

"Liz don't go inside, remember your gramps is meeting guests, we don't want to get in his way" but it was too late, she had already ran ahead and I could hear her speaking to her granddad.

"Gwamps!!!!!! Where have you been all day, me and mommy missed you! We were playing in the gardens, I'll tell you a secret though, she's too slow for me I even managed to hide and she didn't find me for agessssssssss" I heard Aro laugh at this and I too had to let a slight giggle pass my lips.

Just as Aro was about to reply I walked into the room.

"What did I tell you about disrupting your grampie, he's busy today, showing guests………..around"

Just as I finished my last sentence I looked up, and wished I hadn't.

Those eyes, that hair.

I knew who they belonged to.

This was the Cullen's.

I couldn't look away, my eyes were glued to his, but he never spoke, none of them did.

Then Alice and Edward both took a step forward, but at that precise second I took one back.

Both displayed hurt across their faces and I immediately felt guilty.

I could not be here with the now, I couldn't be hurt again.

Why where they here?

Then it hit me. Aro. My father. He had invited them.

After I had so plainly said no!

They all still stood in shock, none of them able to pass words from their lips

Their gaze then shifted to my daughter, and I knew it wouldn't take them long to figure it out. I had to get her away.

Without removing my eyes from theirs I spoke;

"Sweetie why don't you go back into the garden and get a head start on hiding, ill be out in a sec"

Aro released her from his arms and let her down, she started to run as she shouted back

"Sure momma lets see if you can find me this time" again that sweet chuckle filled the air.

All stares returned to me, before Aro spoke

"Daughter, I was just showing our guests around, they are staying with us for the party, it has been so long since I have seen my good friend Carlisle"

I heard intakes of breath when he called me daughter but I let it pass, and gave Aro a glare, we both knew that was not why they were truly here, and I would most definitely be having words with my father later because of it.

But I was pulled back to view the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme looking as in love as ever. Jasper and Alice standing with torn looks on their faces, Emmet with a big goofy grin but the one that shocked me was Rosalie, her eyes shone with true compassion, and happiness to see me???????

Edward chose then to speak up, but all he could get out was a chocked Bella.

I again took a step back and turned to Aro;

"We will be talking later Father"

With that I retreated from the room; however not before I felt seven intently hard stares on my back.

I blocked their voices out of my head, not wanting to hear what they said to Aro.

How they would now most likely be asking to leave because I was here. They escaped me once and would not want to spend anytime near me.

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get past it and putting all thoughts from my head and enjoy the afternoon with my daughter.

But all I could think was about them. Why they were here? What would happen now? Would they want to take Liz? How can I tell Edward she's his?

* * *

I was strolling down the corridor in search of a friend to confide in, when I saw them approaching.

Elizabeth, the hyper child she is, was skipping ahead of me.

I held the un-needed breaths as she stopped before them and started talking with the family, with her grandparents, aunts, uncles and most importantly her father.

"Hello my names Elizabeth Jane Volturi." She then gave them the crooked smile she had inherited from her dad.

Edward looked down when she said this and bent to her level.

"My mothers name was Elizabeth"

"Really that's cool. You're new aren't you? I haven't seen you before? That's my mommy over there" with this she pointed to me.

I stood frozen as they all stared at me in wonder, shock and curiosity.

My brain finally took control as I strode towards them.

"Keep walking Elizabeth" with this she spotted Demetri at the end of the corridor and sprang into his arms.

I walked past them giving a simple head nod, but Edward spoke up questioning me;

"Elizabeth?"

I gave him a penetrating look as I said

"yes. It's a beautiful name don't you think? I thought I would name her after someone in her family" and with that I spun on my heel and left them, especially Edward with a look that told me he knew, or at least he very nearly knew that he is infact Elizabeth's dad.

I walked over to Demetri and gave him a tight hug, showing him that I needed comfort.

He knew and gave me one back. As we stood there embracing i heard a deep growl come from behind me and turned to see Edward glaring at Demetri and all of a sudden the phrase 'if looks could kill came to mind'.

But why should he care who I hug, or who I'm friends with? He doesn't love me. He left me!

Again I turned back and followed my daughter into our room with my friend.

Leaving the drama outside the door.

It would all come out sooner or later. I for one personally voted for later.

Just the sight of him brought the feelings to the forefront of me.

The love the undying love.

The want and the need to spend every second of every day with him.

But I knew that could never happen, he didn't want me. And as long as he was here the pain would be unbearable to handle.

My love was back!

And although I knew that I should absolutely dread seeing him and the next few days, a part of me couldn't be happier!!

* * *

**WOOP! ANOTHER CHAPTER. AND ALTHOUGH THEY HAVENT SAID MUCH THE CULLENS HAVE RETURNED!**

**GOOD NEWS THOUGH NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW!**

**I AM PUTTIN THE PICTURES UP OF THE OUTFITS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY AND WILL KEEP ADDING WITH EACH COMING CHAPTER.**

**PLZPLZPLZPLZ REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**P.S does anybody have any recommendations for stories I can read?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS IN IT. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FAB STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**EPOV**

Darkness.

Bleakness.

Hollow.

Empty.

Nothingness.

Me. Or my life in a nutshell. I was never always like this. Just the past 2 years. 2 years since I left her. Bella. My Bella. The love of my life, well existence really. Without her I'm just a half of a person. Half of the man I could be.

I was happy, in love, but I left to save her. To shield her from me, from the pain me and my kind will no doubt eventually cause her. She had a right to a normal life….for a regular husband…kids….holidays in the sun and trips to the beach.

So here I am 2 years later and no more healed from that fateful day since it happened.

Even my family have had enough. They try to hide it from me, but they let it slip, that their tired of me digging myself in a hole and hiding away. In a way I feel like I've stopped them from being sad and feeling a sense of loss. They've had to be strong for me and I don't know what I would have done without them…we may not of talked but they were there. My only sense of love and family.

But we weren't the same family as we once were. They loved Bella. They all miss her as well. We lost one of us.

Esme, feels like she's lost a daughter, and Carlisle spends even more time at the hospital than he ever has before. Emmet isn't as bubbly, sure he has those days when he's happy and the old him makes an appearance, but never like he used to. Jasper is a mess trying to handle all the sadness and anger coming from everyone, but the one that has shocked us all is Rosalie, she misses Bella and feels guilty for being so mean. Finally, there's Alice. Poor Alice. She's constantly sad never jumping around and she hardly goes shopping. And it's all my fault!

Today, I thought I would make an appearance.

Its only time I did, all I do these days is sit in my room, thinking about her. About how much I miss her. About what our lives would have been like if I hadn't left and what her life is like now…whether she's met anyone who's replaced me yet?

As I walked down the stairs I felt, saw and heard the shock on my family faces.

"Whoa what's up little bro, you've actually moved?" Emmet was of course the first to break the silence.

Esme came next

"Hush Emmet!" as she said this Rose slapped Emmet on the back of the head and Esme came forward to embrace me into a hug

"I'm so glad you've come back to us" as she said this guilt racked my body and I could only imagine that if she could she would be sobbing.

As I looked up I noticed everyone was gathered around the table. A look of confusion crossed my face as I asked what was going on

Carlisle was the first to answer my question

"Why don't you take a seat son" as I moved across the room and sat down I noticed Alice looked slightly happy and everyone had a look of anticipation on their faces, as if they were looking forward to something.

On the look of confusion on my face he spoke again

"We received an invitation this morning, from Volterra. It appears that Aro is throwing a ball, well more of a party. We have no idea what it's for and Alice can't see anything. The only thing the invite tells us is that it's for someone called Elizabeth. We have no more information. We were just discussing if we should go or not"

On this my whole family looked at me, in the end I knew it came to my decision. I was the one who hadn't moved in the last two years, and they wouldn't go without me.

As I glanced around the table I finally saw the looks of happiness on their faces, they had something that could bring themselves back from the hole we had been living in. I'd still be miserable but I had to do this…for them.

"I think we should go" as I told them looks of joy crossed their faces. But I could hear their thoughts, ones of pity and fear for how I would hold up.

Alice shot up squeezed me into a tight hug and ran to get ready. From what I was then told we would be leaving in an hour and so everyone simultaneously left the room to get prepared.

As Carlisle moved past me I heard his thoughts

_Thank you son, I know how much pain you are in, but thank you for helping the rest of them, thank you for being so selfless._

He simply gave my shoulder another squeeze and carried on.

* * *

The next morning, we reached the Volterra castle. Home to the Volturi of Italy. Royalty to the vampire world.

As I thought about this I had flashbacks to the day i sat on her sofa and told her how I would never live if she had died, how I would come here and give up my life because without her it was worthless.

As I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts Alice gave me a smile, and just then I remembered how much pain I had caused her. I took her away from her best friend, the only new friend she had made in decades and then I told her not to look for her in her visions. And then like the good sister she was she did it.

I couldn't hurt her any more, and that was when I made the promise to myself that I would never again be that selfish.

As we walked through the tunnels of the castle I lagged behind, not truly wanting to be there, to busy emerged in my thoughts of my love.

We were then met by Aro who insisted on a tour of the castle.

As we wound through the different rooms and listened to Aro ramble on I had the strange feeling that everyone in the castle was looking at us, and whispering to each other.

It was strange but I was just being paranoid. Why would everyone be looking at us, except for the obvious. We were a bigger family than most and we were vegetarians, but they'd seen us before and it had never been like this.

As I listened to the thoughts of my family they didn't seem to notice it, but they were just happy to be here.

Me on the other hand, I would rather be at home looking at my photo of her wallowing in self pity.

Aro suddenly brought us to another stop to show us a conservatory or something like that; I really had no want to be here.

Just then a little girl came running through the door.

At this gasps escaped from my family. How could there be a child??

She launched into his arms and a look of pure love crossed over Aro's face. We stood in shock staring on at this strange scene being played out before us.

"Gwamps!!!!!! Where have you been all day, me and mommy missed you! We were playing in the gardens, I'll tell you a secret though, she's too slow for me I even managed to hide and she didn't find me for agessssssssss" she had the sweetest little voice and all the women in my family were cooing at the cuteness of the gorgeous little girl.

Just as Carlisle was about to speak up, another voice was heard and at this all the breath escaped my body as my eyes bugged out. It couldn't be…

"What did I tell you about disrupting your grampie, he's busy today, showing guests………..around" just as she finished she looked up at us, she seemed to be surveying us with a look of horror on her face.

Everyone's thoughts were going crazy. It was Bella. Bella was here in Volterra, and she was a vampire, what was going on?

Both me and Alice took a step forward to approach her, but as we did she took one back. The hurt displayed across our faces, but I was still too shocked about what was happening to be too hurt at this moment.

As all of this was happening Carlisle was looking at the girl, but his thoughts weren't making any sense

_Those eyes, just like his bright green, and her hair brown like hers but with his bronze tints, it can't be, there's no way, what is going on?_

What did he mean? Who was he? And her? Who was Carlisle talking about?

I followed his gaze back towards the child and everyone seemed to follow. What was happening? What was Bella doing here and who was this child?

Bella still held our gaze as she spoke

"Sweetie why don't you go back into the garden and get a head start on hiding, ill be out in a sec" at this Aro released her from his arms and let her down, she started to runback towards the garden like Bella had told her when she shouted back

"Sure momma lets see if you can find me this time" and she chuckled to herself

Wait wait wait!!!!!! Did she just call Bella momma? Bella was her mother? That wasn't possible. What was happening?

Everyone turned to look at Bella before she turned to Aro and seemed to be glaring at him as he told her

"Daughter, I was just showing our guests around, they are staying with us for the party, it has been so long since I have seen my good friend Carlisle" again my family gasped as he called Bella, our Bella his daughter

My families feelings shone through their eyes as I saw Bella taking them all in, as she skimmed over Rosalie she had to do what seemed to be a double take as she saw the compassion, she truly seemed shocked.

What do I do? The love of my life has just reappeared into my life and I am just standing there like an idiot, before I knew what was happening her name escaped from between my lips

"Be..lla" it was only just hearable but I knew she heard as she took a step back. Again another blow struck me.

She then spoke to Aro

"We will be talking later Father" a short sentence but her meaning spoke loud and clear, she wasn't happy and I think everyone in the room knew why.

It killed me to know that my mere presence hurt her so much. I was only trying to do what was best.

With that she turned from the room and strode out as we all stared at her retreating form.

We all looked at Aro begging for answers but he merely stood his ground.

"well I fear the surprise is ruined, that was Elizabeth the birthday girl, and if I am not mistaken I think my dear friend Carlisle here has discovered what link she has to your family" with that they both turned to look at me

"What? What is going on? How does Bella have a daughter?" they both just continued to stare

Carlisle stood before me looking me straight in the eyes

"Edward, did you take a good look at that little girl? The resemblance between her and Bella was obviously clear, but there was someone else she appeared to be like" it was as if I was meant to know something

That child was at least three, but Bella had no daughter when we knew her, I was truly confused.

Again Carlisle spoke

"Edward, she has bronze in her hair, and she had your eyes…your human eyes" What?! What?!

"Edward I think she's yours!" with this he seemed to have a questioning look in his eyes, this couldn't be, we only made love once, when I knew I would have to leave her and just couldn't stop myself from sharing that one final part of myself and gave her every part of my love to show her just how much I cared, I hoped that it would some how show her that I never really wanted to leave or let her go, plus, I couldn't have children.

No! No! It just wasn't possible

Everyone turned to look at me and I didn't know what to do. Aro again ushered us out of the room after learning this as if I was just meant to take it in and accept it instantly and not have questions.

He then proceeded to tell us to feel free to walk about on our own as he had business to attend to. Everyone continued to walk but I was still trying to process this information. Carlisle told me that we would talk about it when we got back to the room and everyone else was still trying to figure out what this meant.

* * *

A little while later as we were walking down a corridor towards our room I saw the 2 of them coming towards us. The 2 most beautiful women in the world. Bella appeared to be in deep thought but Elizabeth, my daughter, wow that is strange to say, was dancing ahead.

She came barrelling towards us as I heard Bella take in a breath.

She then looked up at me

"hello my name is Elizabeth Jane Volturi" and then it hit me, Elizabeth, just like my real mother, I smiled to myself as I told her this and then wondered what that could mean, did Bella name her this on purpose?

This seemed to brighten her up as she started to ramble on all I could make out was

"Really that's cool. You're new aren't you? I haven't seen you before? That's my mommy over there" she the proceeded to point to Bella who was now walking towards us.

She told Liz to keep on walking which hurt a little, she didn't want her around us. I then followed her with my eyes and saw her jump into someone's arms.

Who was that? Why was my daughter so happy to see him?

As Bella walked past me I could not stop myself from spitting out my daughters name as if in question

"Elizabeth?" she turned and gave me a deathly stare as if I had no right to ask about her she then proceeded to answer.

"Yes. It's a beautiful name don't you think? I thought I would name her after someone in her family" as she said this I knew, it finally sunk in that I was infact a father. Me.

She then continued to stroll off and towards this strange man and give him a tight hug.

I couldn't stop myself from growling as I saw this. What right did he have to touch my Bella?

She then walked off with them both and left us standing there.

Alone in the hall, shocked and with questions brimming in our heads.

All I could think was

"I have a daughter"

* * *

**ARRGHH! FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I WAS ON HOLIDAY AND WASN'T ABLE TO WRITE.**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AS GOOD AS THE OTHERS BUT I SEEM TO FIND IT HARDER TO WRITE IN EDWARDS POV.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE!**

**REVIEW PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!**

**WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!**


End file.
